Bad Beauty
by JewJewRaver
Summary: Delta Minanshi has been bullied most of her high school life. She tolerated it up until the Queen Been of Kohona High decide to pull a nasty prank and humiliate Delta in front of the entire school. Snapping back to her trouble-making ways, Delta decides to pay back the favor by party crashing the most epic party of the year and that's just the beginning. [Modern AU] [Suigestu x OC]
1. Chapter 1

"I'm so glad summer vacation starts soon. I could use a break from having to put up so much crap from these people" I groan at my best friend Hinata.

She giggles and asks softly "What would you like to do this summer?"

"Not sure. We can go to the movies or something? I don't really mind."

The shy girl smiles once more. I close my locker after I grab my Chemistry textbook and walk with Hinata to my next class.

"We can hang out at the mall. It's been a while since we shopped for clothes."

I frown a little, "You know I don't like shopping much."

"It's was Ino's suggestion and Sakura thought it was a good idea."

"Ino and Sakura?"

Sakura and Ino are Hinata's friend circle. I don't know them very well like she does. We're on the acquaintance level of friendship at best. The three of us only talk to each other inside of school not outside.

I let out a sigh. "I guess I'll stuck it up if you buy me lunch"

Hinata nods in agreement.

Someone interrupts my peaceful chat by brushing hard against my shoulder and making drop my textbook from the sudden pain.

"Urgh! Watch where you're going, loser!" Of course, out of all the people, it has to be _her _that bumped into me.

"Well, it's not just any loser, it's Dorka" The long hair light brunette with an ugly smirk on her face acknowledges me by the insulted nickname that everyone calls me.

Laranda is the queen bee of my grade and all social cliques. She pretty much runs the school with her band of cheerleaders. No one dares to challenge or snitch on her because she has most of the football players as body guards.

I say nothing and pick up my book from the ground. A foot is press against my butt. Before I can notice what was going on, I am kicked to the floor, face first. I can hear a crack from my glasses.

"Delta!" Hinata bends down to my side on the ground.

Laranda laughs in the background. "That will teach you to stay out of my way" and heard the clicks of her expensive high heel shoes walking away.

"Delta…" Hinata repeats my name.

I grunt. "I'm fine" and lift myself up from the ground to stand on my own two feet.

"Are you sure? Your cheek and forehead is all red and your one of your glasses lenses is cracked-" Hinata worries as stands on her feet as well.

"Yeah, don't worry about me, alright" I show her a half smile. "We got to get to class or else we're going to be late"

I'm able to convince her completely and walk to class as if nothing happen. I hide my crack lenses behind my long side bangs. People begin to stare at the both of us as we walk in. As usual, I ignore the stares they give me, sit in my seat, and face the front of the room until the bell rings.

I've been bullied every day since day one of high school, because I accidentally pissed off the wrong girl. Freshman year, Laranda with her two left feet runs into me. Out of habit, I cursed to myself about her and she happened to hear it.

She called me out on it and I said nothing to her. I was such a menace in middle school, the queen of trouble making. But all the mischief almost had me expelled. I promised my mother I wouldn't start any trouble in school and I'm still keeping my promise.

She views me as the weird quiet girl that never talks. Because I don't fight back, I become an easy target for bullying. Of course whatever she did, the people, who are stupid enough to listen to her, follow her example. They also begin to mess with me.

It bugged me, but eventually, I didn't care anymore and learn to deal with people's crap and bully.

The final bell rings for the end of the day. Hinata walk to my desk. I smile as I greet her. I get up from my seat. Before I grab my backpack, someone else decides to snatch it. I look up at the culprit and roll my eyes.

The second person to mess with me the most is Suigetsu. The cocky indifferent white hair stud and future captain of the swim team.

"This belongs to you?" He shakes my bag, the hearing of books and pencils bouncing up and down made the sound affect.

"Suigetsu, g-give it back to her, r-right now" Hinata says it nervously and quietly, but it's loud enough that Suigetsu hears her.

"I rather she said it, not you, Hinata"

I sigh.

I wait until he is done mocking me, which isn't very long.

Juugo, the school tallest high-schooler, comes back from behind him and snatches it from his head.

Suigetsu pouts. "Juugo, what gives?!"

The orange hair muscle man doesn't say anything to his best friend and hands me my backpack. "Here you are"

I smile and give a quick, "Thanks" it's low enough that only he can hear it and I make my way to the door.

Before out of the classroom, I hear Suigetsu complain. "Why doesn't she say anything, she's so fucking quiet, it's creepy!"

Hinata and I make our way to the school parking to meet up with Hinata's cousin, Neji, at his car.

"Hey" I greet a handsome guy lending against a black BMW with the hood down. "Delta" He nods. I jump over the car door to get into the back seat.

Hinata, being a lady, opens the door to get into the car. Neji does the same and starts the engine. We ride off immediately. The wind brushes my crazy wavy hair out of my face. I notice Neji looking in his rearview mirror.

"What happen to your glasses?" He asks.

"Laranda pushed me and I end up cracking my glasses"

Neji frowns and sighs shortly.

He knows it not his place to say anything. He tired plenty of times in the past that I need to stick up for myself, to stand my ground, but I just end up ignoring his advice.

Neji pulls into the drive way in front of my house.

"Thanks for the ride once again. I don't know how long my car will be in the shop" I hop out.

"It's not a problem" Neji says to me.

"We're happy to give you a ride anytime" Hinata smiles cheerfully.

"See you guys tomorrow" I wink at the both of them. Hinata giggles a, "Goodbye" I wave as they back out of the driveway and take off.

I take off my shoes at the front door and walk into the kitchen to see my mother cooking and my two year old little sister in her high chair giggling. "Hi!" She greets me with a bright smile, but it disappears quickly once she saw my glasses. "W-What happened to your glasses?"

She stops at what she is doing and walks towards me and cups my face to take a better look.

I gently brush her hands away. "I tripped at school, that's all."

My mother shakes her head and show disappointment on her face. She knows when I'm lying. "Delta, why won't you let me help? I can make one quick phone call to the prin-"

"No!" I yell at her. Realizing what I've done, in a calmer tone I tell her, "No…I don't want you to. This is my business."

"I know, Delta, but…I feel that one day they'll just go too far and…"

"I'm fine. I promise that I stay keep out of trouble, that what I'm going to do"

Mother pouts. "There's a difference between staying out of trouble and standing up for yourself?"

"If I stand up for myself, there's going to be a shit load of trouble" I explain to her. "Besides, it's only little less than two years left, and I say 'seeing ya later, you fuckers! Hope you get fat and ugly at the reunion!'"

"Language, young lady" She scolds me for a second. "You truly are your father's daughter"

I smile. "I take that as a compliment!" I walk over to Rue and lift her up from her high chair. "Hi, Rue, how are you today?" She lets out a high pitch of joy when I smile at her. Damn, she's so cute!

"Mind watching Rue until dinner? I need to finish up. Your father will be home soon with the boys and you know how hungry they get"

"Yeah, sure. Come on, Rue. Let's go to my room and rot our brains with some T.V!" I says sarcastically in a sweet tone. I pick her up from her high chair.

"Nothing bloody, missy!" My mother shouts out to me as I walk out.

"No promises!"

I keep Rue entertain until dinner as well as doing homework. I put on Melly the Crazy Kitty, a cartoon for kids around her age about a kitty doing crazy and creative things, for Rue.

My mother calls me to the kitchen. Before I met my family for dinner, I take my glasses off so that I won't be attack by questions.

"Come on, Rue, time for dinner" I lift her up and carry to the kitchen.

My vision is blurry, but I know my way around.

I set Rue in her high chair and then sit down. By the sound of the forks tapping the plate, my family is already eating. "Here you are" My mother sets a plate down in front of me. "Thanks, mom"

"Delta, where are your glasses?" My father asks.

I'm about to make some excuse, but mom intervenes to cover me. "Oh, can't you tell? She's wearing contacts. It's only a test pair though, to see if she likes them. How to they feel, Delta?"

I smile at her. "They feel fine. I'm starting to get use to them"

I can tell my mother is smiling. "I'm glad you're trying something new, it's about time you got yourself contacts" Dad supports the idea.

Suddenly a nine year old annoying brother is in my face.

"What, you little rugrat" I hiss.

"Bullshit" He says and sits back down in his seat.

"So much bullshit," His twin quickly backs him up. I roll my eyes. I hate how sharp they are. Just like my mother, they can sense a lie from a mile away.

"Judd! Vachel!" My mother scolds, and then looks back and forth at me and my father "I blame the both of you. You see what the boys pick up!" while point a fork at us.

"Bullshit? So, you're not wearing contacts?" My father seems concern, ignoring what my mother said completely.

"I broke my glasses today. I tripped pretty hard at school" I explain my half-truth.

"Are you sure you're not confusing the word tripped" Judd, the elder twin, says first. "With pushed?" Vachel finishes after his brother.

"Damn it! You two really need to learn when and where to shut up" I glare at them.

"Delta, are you still being bullied?" Father is getting a little upset. A little hurt at that.

I sigh. "Dad, it's nothing to worry about, seriously. I'm fine. Not emotionally traumatize"

My answer doesn't make him comfortable, but didn't have much choice than just sighing. Unlike my mother, he doesn't pursue in getting involve knowing how I feel about that. But he reminds every time that he and my mother are there when I need them.

"I know" I smile.

"I still don't understand why you can't just tell them to shove it and rot-" My mother cut Vachel off. "Young man, finish that sentence and you get no desert"

I roll my eyes, but I laugh. "Even though I have the balls to do it, I promised that I stay out of trouble"

"Wow, such a role-model you are" Judd and Vachel mimics my eye rolling.

Mom turns her head to dad. "Aren't you just a little concern that our children are using this kind of language?!" Dad chuckles and shakes his head no.

After dinner, my brothers and I watch some late night T.V. They can only stay up, if I promise to put them to bed. They beg. Ugh, my annoying brothers and their stupid begging techniques. It's hard to say no. None the less, we had our fun.

When I tuck my brothers in for the night, I begin to feel tired myself.

I lie in bed and replay my day in my head. I let out a sigh. I just have to wait it out.

I only have one more day of school and then I'll forget all about my school problem until fall.


	2. Chapter 2

ooo

ooo

"Finally, the day has arrived!" It's the last day of school and I can't stop smiling.

"You're so chirpy. It's really unlike you" Hinata giggles at my joy.

"Can you blame me?" My smile widens.

"No. I guess I can't." Hinata and I get out of the car and wave off to Neji as we go our separate ways.

"Hinata! Delta!"

A pink hair girl wearing green tank top and demi shorts and a blonde with hair up in a high pony tail wearing an orange V-neck and demi jeans walk towards us in the parking lot.

"Good morning." They smile.

"What happened to your glasses, Delta?" The pink hair girl, Sakura, asks.

"They broke. I'm using my back up pair until I can get some new ones" I shrug. I'm so lucky that I still have my glasses that I wore in middle school or else I'd be blind as a bat right now. She drops the subject and moves on to the next one.

"Do you have any plans for the summer, Delta?"

"Not anything special" I smile.

"I'll make you eat those words because this summer you're going to be hanging out with us!" Ino wraps her arms around my shoulder.

"Hinata briefly mentioned that."

"Then I'll go into full detail when we have lunch by the big oak tree"

Hinata perks her head a little higher, "Oh? We're eating outside today?"

"The lunchroom is going to be crowded today." Sakura frowns.

"Yeah, Laranda is passing out her invites for her end of the school-end year party" Ino rolls her eyes.

"Ah. Good call." I input my thought.

"I'm not going this year. Last year's was just…too wild for my taste" Saukra's right eye twitches.

Ino nods. "Same. That girl has no class what so ever!" she then turns to Hinata. "What about you?"

"Mostly like not."

Ino doesn't bother asking me knowing my relationship with the school's queen bitch.

"Anyways, we need to head to the office building. We'll see you guys later at lunch" Sakura smiles and both girls wave us goodbye.

Hinata and I enter the front door of the school. I'm actually looking forward to this summer. Just as I tell the raven hair friend about my excitement, she's suddenly gets snatched from my side.

Before I had time to see the culprit, gallons of something slimy and smelly disgusting gunk is pours over my head. My eyes automatically shut themselves out of reflex. What the hell is this crap?!

I wipe the liquid out of my eyes and take a look at what I was covered in.

Grease?

"Delta, behind you!" I hear Hinata screaming at me.

The warning she gives me is a little late. I'm push to the floor, roughly, and I slide a good distance on my stomach across the hall. Crashing into something stops my sliding. White feathers are flowing in the air and sticking to my greasy body once they land.

Laughter breaks out from everyone that witness on what just happened.

Laranda and two random bitches that hang out with her are standing above me. Each of them is holding a camera in their hands.

"Our school chicken, ladies and gentlemen!" Laranda shouts.

The laughter gets louder when I stand up from the ground. So many thoughts run through my head. Most of them me beating the crap out of Laranda right here and now, but the ones that's edging on my brain is that I was just publicly humiliated in one of the worse ways possible.

I gulp down what pride I have left and walk quickly towards the restroom. The laughter from my peers follows me but becomes silence once I close restroom door. I lock it immediately and slide my back against it down to the ground.

I feel my hot tear rolling down my cheeks. It only helps relief a little of my stress and anger. I take off my shirt and toss it into some random corner, leaving me in just my tank top.

I don't remember how long I was crying but they immediately stop when I hear banging on the restroom door.

"Delta! Delta it's Hinata! A-Are you alright?!" My friend shouts. She doesn't make her worry voice.

"I-I'm fine" I muster the courage to say.

It seems she doesn't believe me. Honestly, if I had my best friend trap herself in the bathroom, I don't think I would believe her either.

"I'll be right back! I'm going to go get Neji!"

Even if I protest, she'll ignore me. I take a deep breath and pull my remaining will together to get up from the floor and walk towards the sink. I do my best to avoid in the mirror. I don't need a reflection to know how messed up I look. I rinse the gunk off my skin.

There is another banging at the door, this time it's Neji's voice. "Delta, it's Neji! I have some clothes for you."

I open the door. His eyes, along with his cousin widen their worried eyes at me.

"Thanks…" I grab the spare clothes from him and walk towards the stalks. A large grey shirt and black baggy basketball shorts, these are Neji's gym clothes.

"Give me your clothes" He says. I listen to his directions and he stuffs my clothes into his gym bag.

I bluntly say, "You're bag is going to get dirty."

He shakes his head. "I don't care. It can always be washed." He looks up at me and his eyebrows scrunch together with concern. My avoid eye contact and stare at the ground.

"I-I'm fine"

Neji is never the best at comforting person with words, instead he give me a hug and pat me on the bed. "I'm going to take you home now."

I nod in his shoulder and do my best not to cry, but fail.

"Come on let's go."

Hinata grab hold of my hand. Like her cousin, she prefers to comfort people through touch.

* * *

><p>I rush inside my house and to my room before my mother can see me. "Delta? Is that you?" I hear her shout from upstairs. I lock my door and head straight to my bathroom to shower. I throw way Neji's gym clothes in the dirty laundry.<p>

No matter how long I stand in the shower scrubbing and rinsing my hair and body, I feel that the grease is still on me. After the fifth rinse through, I finally turn off the water and step out of the shower to dry off. I change into gray sweat pants and a black sweater.

I walk into the kitchen and Hinata, Neji, and my mother sitting at the table drinking their beverages. Mom stands from her seat. "Delta…"

I guess they haven't told her yet.

"You were right mom…they did go too far…" I take a deep breath, but failed to keep my tears in.

"Sweetheart" She comes to hug me. I embrace her tightly in return. She holds me until my tears dried up. "What happened?"

I begin to tell her about the nasty prank my peers did. I have my suspicions that Laranda was behind the whole thing.

My mother sympathizes with me. "How about a milkshake, huh? Cookies and Cream?"

I nod at her request, "Sounds good."

"Hinata, Neji, would you like one?"

Neji shakes his head. "Thank you for the offer, but I need to get back to school." He gives me a hug. It's a little out of character for him, but he kisses me on top of my head.

"I'll check on you later. Hinata, are you staying or coming with me?"

"I'm…I'm staying" I've never seen her more serious in my life.

He nods. "I'll explain to the teachers about you're absence and uncle."

Once he leaves, pats my shoulder. "Alright, you girls go watch a movie or something. I'll bring you your shakes"

"Thanks, mom" I give her one last hug before leaving the room. Hinata follows me.

I enter my room and slop myself down onto the floor and lend against my bed frame. I let out a groan and cup my face with both my hands. My arms rest on top against each of my knees.

My best friend is sweet enough that she gets a blanket resting on my bed and puts it over my shoulders.

"Delta…I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry for what happened to you…"

"It's not your fault, Hinata"

"But I feel like I'm partly responsible…" Hinata is on the edge of breaking tears from her eyes.

"There's nothing you could have done. Someone was holding you back. And you went to go get Neji for me. That's something."

She rests her head on my shoulder and mumbles words like "I felt so useless…" and "I was scared for you…"

"Let's just…try to forget about it" I flinch at my own words.

I surf the channel until we found something we both agree on. Movie, after movie, I didn't pay attention to any of them. The scene of my humiliation replays over and over like a broken record. The more I think about, the angrier I get.

"Delta, you have some visitors" I hear my mother opening my bedroom door.

Before I can see who's with my mother, someone rushes over towards me and gives me a hug. I see pink hair in the corner of my eyes. "Are you alright, Delta?!" Sakura's worry voice rings in my ear.

I pat her on the back. "I'm ok…Sakura"

She pulls away, and like Hinata earlier, she's on the verge of tears.

Ino closes the door and hands me a milk shake my mother made for me.

"Dude…that…that was downright despicable of what happened to you."

I nodded in agreement with the blonde.

"She had no right to do what she did!" Sakura becomes angry while I'm still hide mine. "This bullying has gone too far! She could have really hurt you!"

After ranting, and punching the floor a few times, Sakura calms down.

"If…if you guys don't mind. I kinda want to forget about today. The sooner I can do that, the sooner I can enjoy my summer vacation" I convince them, well more like to myself, but I'm in too deep with anger.

"Right! We never talked about our awesome summer plans!" Ino smiles and sits down next to me. "This is going to be the best summer of your life, Delta!"

We rather around in a circle, like kids at a campfire. As Ino rambles on, Sakura tells me that Ino loves to plan parties, no matter company. I show my friends a small smile for their sake. They're doing their best to cheer me up.

Ino's phone begins to beep and vibrate. She takes it out from her pocket. "What the?"

"HELLO KOHONA HIGH SCHOOL!" The speaker on her phone is at maximum and gets our attention.

"It's that time of the year!" I hear Laranda's screeching voice. I look over Ino's should and see that her phone is playing a video of Laranda standing on top of one of the cafeteria tables. She is surrounded by her group of friends and football players throwing out needless amount of pink flyers.

"I'm inviting all of you to my awesome party that I'm having TONIGHT!"

The video zooms in on her cocky face. My heart begins to beat rapidly against my chest. I take shorter and sharper breaths. It's getting hard to breath for me. She's so content and arrogant. Her smirk reminds me of a conceded, greedy king. There is no such thing as 'guilt' or 'remorse' in her dictionary.

"It's going to be the best party of your life, so you better show up!"

The video ends there and Ino immediately puts it away. "I'm…I'm sorry about that, stupid people texting me stupid things."

I feeling something snap inside of me.

Ideas that I haven't thought of since middle school run through in my mind. Bits and pieces are picked out and a plan is formed. Images of futures outcomes flash quickly. This is beauty of trouble making.

I can feel the loop hole in my promise to my mother.

Technically, I'm not at school. Even so the guilt lingers, it's been so long since I've cause any pranking mayhem.

"Hey, Ino" I finally speak.

The girls turn their attention to me.

"Is party crashing part of our 'awesome summer plan'?" A smirk creeps on my lips.


	3. Chapter 3

ooo

ooo

"Are you seriously going to go through this?!"

I look at the pink hair considered girl.

"Sakura, you don't have to come with me. You can just stay here if you're that afraid."

She slightly glares. "And trust that Ino knows where she's going? You'll be caught for sure. No one knows the city like I do."

"Hey! I'm a get-away driver!" Ino defends herself.

"Ouch! Hey, watch it how close you're putting that straighter to my skull!" I hiss.

"Relax. I'm done!" Ino spins me around so I can see my new straighten hair and glasses-free make up pretty face. "Not bad" I mess with my hair a bit. I hardly look like myself.

"Of course! I just wish I can say the same for your outfits…" Ino frowns a little.

I take a look at my outfit in the mirror. I wear a tube neon pink strapless tube top with black skinny jean. I'm weighed down by multiple sliver chains surrounding my waists and hang down my left side. On my feet are black sneaker boots.

"I can't believe that you're most fashionable outfit…"

I roll my eyes as I put my glasses back on. I don't go out often, much less parties. If I do, it doesn't matter what I wear, I'm not impress anyone. My focus will be with the people who I'm spending time with, not strangers.

"We're definitely taking you cloth shopping."

Earlier in the day, as he promised, Neji came to my house to check to check on my wellbeing. Naruto, the attractive class clown, all-star basketball player, and Hinata's biggest crush was nice enough to call me to see if I was alright as well. We're not close, but I'm glad he cares.

Same with Sasuke, the drop dead gorgeous guy at school (so the girls say) and captain of the football team, he sent me a text asking if I was ok. Not all football players are bad. It's just only those who don't have a brain follow Laranda. I assured everyone that I was alright and that it was nothing to worry about and I was getting over.

I roll my eyes at Ino and put on my accessories, black bracelets, black gloves, and long sliver necklace with a bird feather charm. "Is everyone ready anyways?"

I get nods from the three of them. I enter my bedroom and grab my black leather jacket that is lying on my bed. I also grab a glasses case that has my prescription visor shades from my nightstand.

"Alright, then let's get going."

We make out way down the hall way and into the meeting area of the kitchen and living room. My mother spots us in the kitchen with a confuse look on her face.

"Are you going out?"

"It won't be long" I tell her. In the corner of my eye, I can see Sakura getting nervous and Ino being too excited.

"Oh hold one moment." I watch her get a random piece of paper and writes down something. She then walks towards us and gives me money and the paper. "Could you please run to the food store and pick me up a few things. Everything is on the list."

"Sure thing"

My mother leans in closer towards me and whispers. "Be safe, sweetie"

I smile. "Promise. Like I said, I won't be out for long."

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe you're doing this" Sakura turns her body around to face me in her front seat.<p>

"You could of stayed home." I remind her.

"Sakura, relax. We have the keys in the ingestion, Hinata put the fake license plate on the car, and you have me as the getaway driver" Ino smiles.

"I'll be back. Remember once you see me in sight, start the car" I tell Ino.

"Yeah, yeah" she waves me off.

"Be careful." Hinata pats me on the back. I smile at her and take off my glasses to replace them with my visor shades.

I quickly get out of the car and walk towards the house that crawling with hundreds of teens. The entire school must be here. I don't bother sneaking in. It's too crowded, so I blend in just fine.

It didn't take long to find the room that used as the dance floor. The DJ is rocking out to the R&B music and my peers are dirty dancing to it. I watch him step away from his equipment. I smirk and take the opportunity to make my way to the DJ station. I take out a remix CD that I made especially for this party and place in his laptop. Shortly after, I mess with his software on his laptop to temporary locked it.

After this song, he wouldn't have any control for the next few songs.

I escape before he notices someone was touching his equipment.

I make my way to the dance floor and blend in with everyone. I swing my hips and raise my arms in the air to have my body engulf by the music. My dancing catches the crowd's attention and makes room for me on the dance floor.

Stops the music and I freeze.

The people around me seem confuse as to what's going on and look around. My remix CD does its job playing hard style techno without any problem. My body goes crazy to the beat. They are unsure of what's going on, but crowd begins to cheer and whistle at my foot work and my back flips. The DJ is freaking out and tries fixing his station.

I make my way around the room and end up on top of some random table and dance there. I kick the food and drink on top on of my peers. They just happen to be ones that are close friends to Laranda. I smirk and get off the table.

I don't stop there. I knock over furniture, smack the alcohol drinks out of any ones' hand onto the carpet, kicking food everywhere, and rudely shoving everyone. I manage to break one of the near by knocking it over.

I see some shock and disturb faces at the chaos I'm making, but with the hard techno it creates a riot atmosphere. People follow my example and bring to break whatever is close to them. I'm having the time of my life.

Finally, I make our way back to the middle of the dance floor and dance. I begin to feel lonely dancing by myself and pull some a guy nearby to dance with me.

His friends' give him a woof whistle as I drag him. I didn't bothering looking at his face, but stare at his purple V-neck shirt. I have my hands place on his shoulder and my hips swing with his.

"You're quite the dancer" He tells me.

His husky voice sounds so familiar.

I muster up the courage to see what his face look like. My eyes widen when I see a smirking Suigetsu. His lustful purple eyes are staring intensely. I would have fallen for his charm if I didn't remind the fact that he also bullies me for the sake of his amusement.

"You're like no girl I've meet" He really doesn't recognize me. His hands travel to my waist and have my hips swing closer to his. Suigetsu leans in closer to my face. His lips are inches away from mine.

Suddenly the music suddenly stops.

I turn my head to see on the DJ's stage Laranda holding an unplug cable. "What the hell is going on here?!" Her screech voice fills the room, but no one is listening. They're too busy creating property damage.

"That's my cue to go" I say and separate from Suigestu.

I dash out of the house and dive into the car's backseat. Ino steps on the gas pedal and drives off with fast speed. Driving for about seven minutes, Sakura directs her to the nearest gas station.

"You're not serious?!" Ino turn her head towards me once I finish my story.

"YOU BROKE A T.V?!" Sakura's mouth drops. Hinata widens her eyes. "Oh my…"

I laugh. "I forgot what payback feels like" the smile never leaves my face. "It's awesome!"

"I say we celebrate!" Ino cheers giggles. I can't agree more.

"After your mom's food shopping, she did say she wanted a few things" Hinata reminds me.

"Oh, that's right."

Ino pouts. "Can't that wait?"

I shake my head. "You don't know my mother. If things don't get done, I'll never hear the end of it."

I take the list out of my pocket and unfold it. I'm taken back slightly, this isn't a food shopping list…it's a note.

_If you're reading this, this means you didn't get caught. Forgive me. I overheard your party crashing conversation. Not how I imagine you to handle things, but I'm not surprised. None the less I'm proud of you, sweetie. Treat yourself and everyone else something sweet, it's on me._

_-MoM_

I smile, so she knew after all. There is more to the note, so I continue to read.

_P.S. you're grounded for a week. _

Well that sucks, but I can't help but laugh. It's worth it.

"Who's up for some ice cream?!"


End file.
